


【豹玫瑰】Death

by Leon7C



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C





	【豹玫瑰】Death

1.

埃弗雷特觉得冷。

他裹紧身上的毯子，感觉不到丝毫的缓解作用。

听说特查拉是在清醒中被丢下深渊的。

埃弗雷特心想，但他绝对没有我冷。

2.

事实上这些年埃弗雷特很少想起他这位昔日同窗兼前男友。

大学情侣总是这样的，在一起的时候仿佛没有明天，到头了也能心照不宣风度翩翩。

但埃弗雷特坠机的前一秒还是不可避免地想到特查拉，而他不明白为什么。

真奇怪，他交往过的人不多不少，特查拉既不是第一个也不是最后一个，却总在这种荒唐的时刻出现。

剧烈的下坠感让他忍不住干呕，大脑一片空白，反而刺激了记忆。

“我父亲说，死亡不是终点，你伸出双手，战神巴斯特和赛克麦特会引你去到永恒的草原，任你奔驰。”

特查拉说这句话的时候表情显得神秘又庄重。

真的吗？埃弗雷特当时咬着笔头开始皱眉，想了想说：“只对你们那的人奏效？”

特查拉笑得很大声，直到埃弗雷特怒气冲冲地把笔丢到他身上才停止，他凑过去开始亲埃弗雷特，用他口音古怪又可爱的英语认真地说：“放心，我父亲信那个，我一点也不。除了你身边，我哪儿也不打算去。”

“你别打扰我了，只剩下七个小时！”埃弗雷特好不容易把他推开，看了一眼闹钟开始哀嚎。

真想回去让当年的自己洗洗脑子，期末考试居然就能让他如临大敌。

罗斯，看看现在的你好么？

埃弗雷特被卡在机舱里，腿部传来的割裂感让他痛得忍不住倒吸凉气，又因为这种滑稽的联想而想笑，肋骨也开始隐隐作痛。

死亡到底是什么样子，是特查拉说的那样，还是会见到上帝呢？或许只是一片虚空？

埃弗雷特要一个人往下走了，带着莫名的期待。

可惜期待注定是要被打破的。部队及时找到了他，他在持续不断的高烧和昏迷中被转移回祖国，就此告别了阿富汗。

3.

前男友是某国王子是一种什么体验？

前男友拥有超能力是一种什么体验？

前男友当街犯法，落到自己手上是一种什么体验？

在前往德国的飞机上，实况转播的新闻让埃弗雷特有立刻掏出手枪威胁机长返航的冲动。

但他对此早有一定的心理准备，理智让他没有真正付诸行动。

当然，当然，在进CIA之前，掘地三尺的背景调查能够让他最早踏入美洲大地的曾祖父的全部生平都无所遁形，隐藏王子身份进入牛津学习的恋爱对象当然能成为上司恭喜他入职的彩蛋。

“我们给你准备了办公室而不是牢房，麻烦你别跑出来。”埃弗雷特努力维持公事公办的表情以避免引发国际纠纷。

“我哪儿也不打算去。”复仇失败的王子面无表情。

——放屁！

4.

新晋国王最终并没有遵从本能手刃仇人，而是声称要让泽莫活着为他所犯的罪行付出代价。埃弗雷特听说的时候松了一口气，但他不明白为什么。

现在他终于懂了。

躺在碎冰里的人睁开了眼睛，埃弗雷特歪了歪头，冻得僵硬的脸上很难做出反应，只能慢慢地眨一下眼权当回应。

因为爱比死更冷。

 

End.


End file.
